


Sorry I'm Late (to Christmas)

by Lil_Britain83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #mayorqueen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Britain83/pseuds/Lil_Britain83
Summary: Regina doesn't do anything half way. She loves the dramatic flare so when her secret girlfriend Emma Swan wants to go public she takes the opportunity to make a dramatic entrance but what happens when her Evil other half steals her thunder?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Sorry I'm Late (to Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> This story has MayorQueen as well as SwanQueen just heads up if that is not your thing. I call this one a MayorSwanQueen fic lol. Enjoy!

When Regina does something, she does it big and dramatic. Go big or go home. She does not half ass anything which includes telling Emma’s parents they are dating. 

Emma had said all she wanted for Christmas was to go public. She wants everyone to know Regina is hers and she is Regina’s. She has had feelings for Regina for so long and had to hide them and now she just wants to tell the world. Originally they had kept it a secret in case it didn’t work out. They knew their family unit wouldn’t survive the fall out if they didn’t work out and had already gone public. Now though they knew they couldn’t keep it a secret anymore, people were already noticing and they were having a hard time keeping their feelings quiet. 

Regina agreed to go public as long as it’s her way but she wouldn’t go into detail on her plan. 

“It’s a gift for us both.” She had told Emma. “You get your parents knowing and I get the look on your mother’s face, if I’m lucky she might even faint.” She gave a deep throaty chuckle that vibrated through Emma. God Emma is such an easy to rile up mess. 

Even though they had improved their relationship Regina couldn’t pass up a chance to rub in Snow’s face that she’s gloriously deflowered her precious princess and she has the perfect plan that will even have Emma on edge ... in a good way. Her plan will have Emma so hot and bothered she will barely be able to control herself, even in front of her parents. See Regina knows a certain tight red velvet dress that Emma has been dying to see her in and this is the perfect opportunity. 

“Thank you Regina, I hate hiding my feelings for you. I know why we wanted to wait but I’m ready to go public if you are.” 

“I’m more than ready dear. I’m pretty sure most already know my feelings. Even Henry has brought it up. He says I’m not good at subtle.” 

They share a laugh. 

“He’s not wrong.” Emma answers. 

“Yes, well I’m used to flaunting what I have, not hiding it.” 

A tan finger reaches for and slides down Emma’s cheek stopping at her chin. Brown eyes stare intently into green as desire builds. She pulls the blonde’s face towards her and their lips meet. Its soft and sensual at first, then Emma moans and presses in deeper. Their tongues caress, each stroke building the desire between them.

Regina can sense Emma’s magic caressing hers, reaching for her as it does when they are intimate, she knows exactly what to do next. 

Regina’s dark magic mixing with Emma’s causes a moan from Emma that she can’t hold back, she can’t wait for what Regina has in store and then-

A throat clears “Uh Moms…” 

The women jump apart, Emma facepalms herself and Regina clears her throat and smooths her hands down her skirt as she says “ Right… dinner.” 

She shoos Henry to the kitchen “ Why don’t you set the table.” 

Dinner is awkward to say the least, Emma can’t stop glancing at Regina to gauge her thoughts on Henry catching them (which she shows nothing), Henry keeps looking between Emma and Regina and Regina looks nowhere but her plate very intently stabbing her food as she gently chews. 

Until Henry breaks the silence. “So we’re really not gonna talk about it?” 

Emma freezes, eyebrows raised as she glances at Henry who just lifts a pointed eyebrow all too Regina with a knowing, unamused smirk. 

Regina however is all too calm, she clears her throat before responding. “Your mother and I are…” She waves her hand looking for the right word as courting doesn’t seem right here. 

“Sleeping together?” Henry asks. Emma chokes and spits her drink out as Regina finally looks Henry in the eye with her own eyes blown wide. Henry looks intense and challenging and so much like Emma. It’s frustrating and endearing at the same time. 

“Dating Henry, I was going to say dating.” 

She doesn’t actually answer Henry’s question/statement because obviously she can’t without lying to her son again which she will not do but he also is her son so she will not discuss her sex life with him.

Her eyes soften and she smiles warmly at her son and reaches for his hand.  
“I’m sorry you found out this way and that we waited so long to tell you but we were afraid that if things didn’t work out and we had already told you that it would be too hurtful and we didn’t want to ruin what we had already built as a family here.”

He looks at her and smiles understanding.

“Is this ok with you Henry? If it’s not please know you can tell us.” 

“Mom!” He says looking back and forth between both of them “This is awesome!” 

The two women break into a huge grin and for the first time all through dinner make eye contact.

The rest of the night goes smoothly and Emma stays over while Henry is home for the first time. 

Waking up in Regina’s arms is everything and a lazy smile breaks out on Emma’s face as she watches Regina sleep the last few minutes. Regina wakes to light fingertips stroking her forehead, moving a stray strand of hair from her eyes. She keeps her eyes closed basking in the warmth of Emma caring for her so tremendously. It’s just a small action but it means so much to them both. She can picture Emma looking at her with all the love in her heart and she wants Emma to see the same looking back at her so she opens her eyes and smiles. In that moment Emma knows she could get used to this. 

Breakfast is amazing, Emma gets in the way just a tad and distracts Regina with small kisses when Henry isn’t looking. Henry catches them once and says “Gross, come on not in front of my cereal.” He snickers and they look confused not catching the joke but it’s all so them and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

\--

Christmas is quickly approaching , Regina is thrumming with excitement. She has the dress, the jewelry, the shoes in place and the mistletoe strategically placed where she knows any kiss will be seen by the Charmings, everything is set. 

They agreed on no gifts for each other but of course that doesn’t include Henry. Henry still gets to give them gifts which means they each take him shopping separately. Then they go shopping together for Henry and it’s so domestic and wonderful. This is the first Christmas they are having as an actual family and they are both nervous and excited. 

Henry and Regina’s Christmas tradition is buying a new ornament each year so this year they buy one that is a photo frame ornament with the year on it that says Our First Christmas on the bottom. Emma and Henry’s puppy dog eyes guilt Regina into taking a family photo of all three of them in their pajamas. Emma got them all matching onesies and Regina threatened her with her best evil Queen voice “If you let anyone see this photo but us I will destroy your sex life if it’s the last thing I do.” 

Emma had a million comebacks for her indicating that she wouldn’t because its her sex life too but knowing Regina can literally have anyone she wants, Emma doesn’t push her luck and just gives in instead. 

“Scouts honor.” Emma says as she holds up two fingers. Regina shakes her head, smiles and kisses Emma as they find a spot on the tree for the ornament. Henry takes it out of Emma’s hands and hangs it front and center on the tree, he turns around and sticks his tongue out at her and scampers off. All she can do is laugh because now everyone can see it and Regina can’t blame her so touche’ kid.   
\---

It’s Christmas morning and as promised the little family of three is up at the crack of dawn allowing Henry one present to open before the Charmings get there. They are all still in pajamas as Regina cooks breakfast and since it’s a special occasion they eat in the living room watching Elf on tv. Emma and Henry want to stay in their onesies all day but Regina has plans so she goes upstairs to get ready while the Charmings arrive downstairs. She can hear Snow fussing over how cute Henry and Emma are and she can practically see Emma cringing internally. 

She laughs to herself as she heads to the shower. Regina decides to take her time preparing for her entrance. The Charmings can entertain themselves with Henry and Emma anyway and dinner won’t be for a while. 

While Regina relaxes in the shower getting ready, Emma and Henry are feeding the Charmings leftover pancakes and David is in heaven. He won’t admit it but he knows Regina’s cooking is better than Snow’s so he shovels it down with gusto. Emma decides to crash Regina’s shower because it’s been 10 minutes and she is not only bored but it’s naked Regina up there so no explanation needed. She heads down the hall and through the foyer, right as she passes under the mistletoe a very festive evil Queen appears.

“Woah.” Emma jumps back grabbing her chest. “Shit Regina you scared me.” 

She circles Emma, her eyes devouring her form. “My my my...you are simply adorable Savior.” 

She struts up to Emma, runs her finger down her cheek making Emma gulp. They role play sometimes and when they do it always gets Emma extra wet and unable to speak for a moment because the evil Queen persona is sexy and terrifying at the same time. This feels a little different but Emma’s parents are here and her son so she isn’t quite sure what Regina’s endgame is here but then she remembers a big reveal Regina spoke about and she figures this is it. Just as she thinks that her parents appear, she is only alerted to their presence when she hears Snow gasp behind her.   
“Very funny Regina…” Snow says but this Regina is not giving up. She ignores their presence and won’t break Emma’s gaze. 

Snow clears her throat. “Emma…” she starts with a questioning tone. 

The evil Queen clad in her forest green jeweled renaissance dress points up to the mistletoe. 

“Well would you look at that.” 

Emma looks up with her and back into her eyes as she aggressively pulls Emma to her and kisses her. It’s possessive and rough and explorative. Explorative… And that’s when it hits her that this is not Regina but not soon enough because just as her eyes fly open she hears a familiar voice. 

“ Sorry I’m late.” Purple smoke starts to clear and Regina’s satisfied smirk drops when she sees her girlfriend kissing her double. 

“Emma... what the hell is going on here!” she growls. 

“That’s exactly what we would like to know.” She hears Snow but once again Snow is ignored.

Regina conjures a fireball in a jealous rage, Emma is her girlfriend and no one else, not even her other half will take her. 

“Hands off my girlfriend bitch!” she throws the fireball at the Queen who deflects it and it ends up hitting the wall.

“Girlfriend!” Snow shrieks. 

Regina smiles a maniacal grin looking a tad unhinged.

“Yes Snow that’s right. Emma and I are dating.” 

She storms up to the Evil Queen and flings her arm out pushing the evil Queen with her magic. The evil Queen goes flying and Regina grabs the front of Emma’s Onesie pulling her to her and kisses her. Once again it is possessive and forceful but it is knowing and aggressive. This is definitely her Regina. 

“Mine.” Regina says when they part. She still has a hold on Emma’s onesie and Emma smiles. She nods her head “Yours.”

“Um can someone tell me why there is two evil Queen’s here please.” 

Henry’s voice breaks the couple’s trance on eachother. 

“Right.” Regina says remembering her reason for being dressed up to begin with. “Well this was my gift for Emma.” she smirks at Emma who blushes. “Only I didn’t expect her to be here.” She points her hand to the evil Queen. “Or for you to be kissing her!” She points her hand to Emma now. 

Emma throws her hands up in surrender. “Hey look I thought it was you.” 

Regina raises an eyebrow and Emma continues stuttering. “Well ya k know until the kiss and then I could tell it wasn’t you but like it was too late and you were already here.” 

“Wait this is the dress I’ve been begging you to wear!” 

Emma smiles brightly as she grabs Regina’s hand and pulls her close till they are nose to nose. 

“Merry Christmas to me.” 

She turns her head, rubbing their noses together and leans forward kissing Regina, eyes close and lips move as Regina’s hands find Emma’s back and pulls her even closer. 

When the kiss ends they stay in each other’s arms and smile. They look around and see their son smiling at them and they warmly smile back. Openly being a real family makes their heart swell. Then they catch the stupefied look on Charmings face as Snow faints and he catches her. 

“Well Merry Christmas to me.” Regina replies, Emma shakes her head as she helps her Dad with Snow. 

Just then the evil Queen comes to and poofs back by their side. 

“Well well well. Regina finally came to her senses about you huh Savior.” 

She’s eying Emma like a snack again and Regina is so done with this woman. 

“What the hell are you doing here anyway?” 

“Well you know how we have always had a thing for blondes...and it is Christmas so I figured, mistletoe it is.” 

She says as she dramatically flings her arms.

“And when I got here it was already up so I just took advantage of the situation. I had no idea you were already so committed.” 

“Oh come off it, that wouldn’t have stopped you and you know it. You saw I was happy and wanted to ruin it.”

“Not true. Contrary to popular belief, I have no intention of ruining anyone’s happiness. Not anymore.” 

“Then why are you here? What do you want with me?” Emma asks confusion obvious on her face.

“Mmm you know exactly what I want with you.” The Queen answers in a most seductive voice that Emma can’t help but melt for.

Regina steps in front of Emma blocking the Queen from her woman. 

“If you want to get to her you will have to go through me first.” 

The Queen sizes up Regina, one eyebrow cocked, her eyes rake down her double. She has her hair styled half in an updo and half down, the red velvet dress hugging every curve and a necklace extenuating her cleavage. 

“That can be arranged.” 

She answers as she grabs Regina by the waist and crashes their lips together. Regina wants to push the Queen away but she can’t. The Queen is right, she knows Regina and she knows exactly what she likes and she can’t fight herself. Emma’s eyes go wide with arousal. Henry’s mouth drops open and Emma barely remembers to throw her hand around his eyes and thrust him into the living room running into David and Snow on the way. Snow shrieks and throws a hand over her mouth when she sees the two brunettes deep in a sensual kiss and David finally takes charge.

“Ok Emma that’s it we’re leaving and taking Henry.” He ushers his wife and grandson out the back door. “Yeah that’s a good idea.” Emma says as she closes the back door and runs back to find the two brunettes still kissing under the mistletoe. 

The Queen walks Regina backwards and presses her against the wall, lips still pressed together. She thrusts her knee in between Regina’s legs and drags a moan out of her. 

“Mmm” She groans as they part for air. Regina breathing heavy, her head thrown back against the wall. 

“I know we like it rough Regina.” 

She gives a seductive glare as she leans into Regina’s neck and bites her. Regina inhales sharply, her hands moving down to cup the Queen’s ass and squeeze it. 

“Fuck me.” Emma breathes out as she watches her girlfriend and her double damn near tearing each others clothes off. 

The Queen slowly turns her head towards Emma and smiles seductively. “That’s the plan dear.” 

She raises a hand and beckons Emma with her index finger. Emma gulps as she walks closer, eyes searching between Regina and the Queen. Not wanting to do anything to mess up what her and Regina have built she silently asks Regina for permission. Regina nods her acceptance, she’s in too deep to fight off the Queen now and besides a little fun never hurt anyone. 

The Queen turns to Regina, her hand caressing Regina’s face. “Mmm what do you say we move this party upstairs Regina?” 

Regina nods and takes Emma’s hand with her right and the Queen’s with her left and transports them to her bedroom. 

Once the smoke clears Regina steps towards the Queen in a protective stance in front of Emma as the Queen was reaching for her.

“Ground rules Queenie…” The Queen winces at the nick name. “Emma is not yours. This is a one time thing so don’t get any ideas.” 

“Tsk tsk tsk” The Queen clicks her tongue and wags her finger. “So controlling. Emma is her own person, you don’t own her.” 

Regina growls but before she can lunge for the Queen Emma grabs her hand, turning Regina to her she cups her face with her free hand.

“It’s ok Regina. You know I’m yours.” 

“We’ll see about that.” The Queen answers. 

“Oh I’ll show you Queenie.” Regina growls deciding to fight fire with fire and show her double what she’s made of. What her and Emma are made of. She will not allow the Queen to steal her love from her, they will have the Queen on her knees instead. 

Regina raises her hand and vines come down from the ceiling and wrap around the Queen’s wrists, pulling her upright on her toes. Her head snaps up, fire in her eyes at being the one forced to be tied up instead of being the dominant. 

“Regina, what are you doing?” The Queen snaps. 

“I’m doing what you always tell me to do dear, I’m taking charge.” 

She strides to the Queen and kisses her fiercely, possessive and hungry. The Queen squirms not being able to use her hands. She breaks the kiss leaving the Queen breathing heavy, chest heaving. The Queen is wet and wanting but she wants to use her hands and feel Regina. This whole thing started because she wanted Emma but Regina has proved a major turn on and the Queen wants nothing more than to have Regina’s mouth on her.

“Emma love, come here. Tonight we don’t have to roll play the Queen. We have the Queen here to do as we wish.” Regina smirks at Emma who grins back a mischievous grin. 

Emma is turned on beyond reason, two Regina’s, Regina with Regina, she is in heaven. She grabs Regina and crashes their lips together passionately. Their tongues fight for dominance as hands roam their bodies. Regina moans as Emma grabs her ass and squeezes. She pulls the zipper of Emma’s onesie down and strips her of it, throwing it to the side. 

The Queen watches her double undress Emma and her wetness increases. Next the blondes bra is thrown aside right before the Queen watches Regina on her knees pulling Emma’s panties off with her teeth. 

The Queen hungrily watches Emma, her wanting increasing as the minutes go by. Regina still on her knees, head level with Emma’s sex, takes a deep breath in and moans before she gives her a long lick from her slit up to her clit. 

“Mmm, you are delicious.” 

She dives back in licking furiously, her hands reach up and grab Emma’s ass and squeezes bringing her closer. Her tongue works back and forth through the blondes folds and up to her clit, she sucks her clit into her mouth, putting pressure where Emma wants it most. 

“Oh God Regina.” Emma moans

“Regina what the hell is this?! Untie me now!” The Queen growls. 

"I will untie you when I please! Now you will watch me pleasure my girlfriend and be quiet. If you're a good girl I will let u have a taste of Emma's forbidden fruit." She smirks at the Queen before diving back in. 

"Fuck that was hot Regina." 

Instead of responding Regina pushes her tongue inside her lover and thrusts in and out repeatedly until Emma feels her legs grow weak and Regina knows she's about to cum. She withdraws her tongue from the blonde's hole and rapidly licks her clit until Emma is rotating her hips fucking Regina's face. Emma opens her eyes long enough to see the Queen watching, her arousal evident in her face as her chest heaves in time with Emma until she cums on Regina's face crying out her name. 

Regina guides Emma to the bed and lays her down to catch her breath. She stalks up to the Queen and waves her hand removing the Queen's clothes leaving her completely nude. In this position her arousal can now be seen running down her thigh. Regina growls seductively knowing she and Emma are the cause. Unable to help herself she drops to her knees again but for the Queen this time and licks from her thigh up to the inside of her folds lapping up the wetness she moans at her own flavor. 

"So this is what I taste like." 

She says as she wipes the corner of her mouth, stands and smirks at both women who are watching her. Emma is already ready to go again and Regina for sure wants her turn so she waves her hand again releasing the Queen. They are nose to nose again and she whispers deeply. 

"You've been a good girl for me. Now you will have your reward." 

She directs the Queen to the bed in front of Emma. She positions her in front of the blondes legs. 

"You will taste her, while she tastes me." 

She unzips her dress and slowly removes it giving them a show, revealing nothing on underneath it. She crawls onto the bed positioning herself kneeling over Emma's face while the Queen runs her hands up Emma's legs and parts them, opening Emma fully to the Queen. She licks her lips and dives in ready for a taste of the Savior. The Queen licks up and down Emma’s slit making her moan into Regina’s sex. The taste of Emma is addictive and the Queen can’t get enough. She moans as she quickens her pace and shoves her face closer, giving Emma more pressure to her wet hole and clit each time she reaches it. Emma is pushed into a frenzy by the Queen and matches her pace on Regina who is riding the blondes tongue with vigor. Her hips roll back and forth over Emma’s face as she laps up her Queen’s wetness. She grabs Regina’s ass encouraging her faster as she reaches her clit and adds more pressure. She can feel and hear Regina reaching her peak as she is nearing her own. 

“Yes Emma! Just like that.” Regina moans as Emma sucks her clit harder. “Yes. Yes. Yes fuck yes.Emma” 

Emma moans in time with Regina, her hips jerking into the Queen’s mouth. The Queen moans each time and loops an arm around each leg and presses to keep her still while she sucks Emma’s clit so quickly she is sure to cum any minute. Emma increases her pace on Regina until they both cum at once, legs shaking and calling each other’s name. 

Regina rolls backwards onto the bed next to Emma, both catching their breath as the Queen steps back lifting her head and wiping her mouth then licking her fingers.

“I must say Regina, you did well for yourself. The Savior is mouth watering.” She smirks. 

Regina smiles and breathes a laugh. “Trust me I know.” 

“Uh.. I’m right here ya know.” 

“We know dear.” The two Regina’s say at once. 

The Queen climbs up on the bed on the other side next to Emma. She wipes the blondes sweaty forehead, pushing her hair from her face and caresses her cheek. Regina curls next to Emma, her arm around her stomach and she kisses her other cheek. She lays her head on her shoulder and hums. 

“I love you my Swan.” 

Emma smiles. “ I love you too my Queen.” 

“Hey I’m right here you know.” The Queen mimics Emma’s earlier statement.

The couple next to her giggles. “Someone is feeling left out.” Regina comments. 

She leans up on her left elbow and looks at the Queen who eyes her back with a raised eyebrow. 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” The Queen asks. 

Regina nods and waves her hand conjuring a strap on to herself, the Queen mirrors her actions and Emma’s eyes go wide with raised eyebrows. 

“Regina are you both-” 

“Oh yes we are.” She leans down and kisses Emma, it started sweet and turns fierce and passionate quickly. Regina sits back up the Queen leans over Emma grabbing Regina and kissing her roughly, probing Regina’s lips with her tongue. Regina opens for her allowing the Queen to reclaim her dominance, she knows it is the only way the Queen is truly comfortable and to be honest she wants to give in. She melts further into the kiss, her hand lifting from Emma’s side and moving to squeeze her breast making the blonde moan. She’s dripping again just watching the two brunettes and now with the added touch to her breast, Regina teasing her nipple, she’s beyond ready and her hips start jerking again. 

“Mmm” Regina’s moan turns into a small giggle when Emma jerks again. “I think someone is ready.” She tells the Queen with a raised eyebrow and a nod of her head towards Emma. 

The Queen smirks at Regina. “We’ll see about that.” 

Regina turns Emma on her side, from behind her she kisses her neck, lightly sucking her sensitive spot. The Queen lays on her right side in front of Emma kissing her mouth, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer. She can feel Emma’s wetness on her thigh as the strap on hits Emma’s thigh. Regina scoots closer her strap rubbing Emma’s ass making Emma moan into her kisses with the Queen. She rolls back and grabs the lube from her nightstand, pours some on the strap and strokes it coating the whole dildo. She leaves some lube on her finger and teases Emma’s back entrance while the Queen is teasing Emma’s pussy with two of her fingers, rubbing up and down, poking in her hole barely inside before withdrawing again making Emma whine with need. 

“Patience my little swan, it will be worth it I promise.” She whispers in Emma’s ear. 

With both Regina and the Queen teasing Emma she feels like she may explode with need right where she lays. Regina doesn’t plan to keep her love waiting though. She stops rubbing the rim with her finger and presses it into her sensitive hole. She presses her finger in and out stretching the blonde to make her ready for more. The Queen finally gives Emma what she wants and pushes her two fingers inside of Emma’s pussy as Regina adds a second finger in her ass. The two brunettes set a steady pace rocking their bodies and fingers back and forth in time with each other. It’s everything she could have ever dreamed and still she wants more. She clutches onto the Queen’s back raking her nails down soft skin. 

“More, please.” She begs her Queens. 

Before the Queen obliges Emma’s request she leans over and kisses Regina, caressing the inside of her mouth with her tongue. She loves kissing Regina, she knows her best after all, they anticipate one another’s needs. She caresses Regina’s cheek as they break apart and she thrusts the dildo into Emma. Regina takes that as her cue and slightly pushes the head of hers into Emma’s ass. The Queen is moving slower than she normally would to allow Emma time to adjust as Regina pushes a bit more, slowly stretching Emma. The two brunettes push in time together, Regina finally fully inside Emma, leans forward and kisses her neck up to her ear lobe, she pulls it into her mouth sucking gently. 

Emma moans loudly and reaches behind her threading her fingers through Regina’s hair pulling her closer. 

“Yes Regina, Fuck me.” 

Regina and the Queen pick up the pace, sensing Emma’s meaning. The Queen leans in closer to Emma, she reaches around her and feels Regina. She wraps her hand around Regina’s side and pulls her closer, wanting to feel them both. 

“Yes swan, I will pound your pussy so good you won’t walk right for days.” The Queen seductively whispers. 

“Shit.” Emma breathes out before she moans again. 

“And I’m finally fucking this sweet ass of yours.” 

“Oh God. Yes.” 

The two brunettes pick up the pace faster, and faster, pounding harder into each hole. Regina reaches around and rubs Emma’s clit as they all reach their peak together. 

Chants of “Yes, yes yes.” Can be heard from all three in time with each thrust until they all explode, their orgasms taking over. 

One final cry of “Fuck, Regina!” from Emma can be heard as both Regina’s call out “Emma!” 

The two Regina’s slowly pull out of a very sensitive Emma and lay flat on their back on the bed on either side of Emma as she rolls to her back doing the same. After a moment to catch their breath Regina curls up on Emma’s side with her arm around her pulling her close. 

“Merry Christmas my love.” she whispers. 

Emma rolls towards Regina, still in her arms. She pulls Regina closer, snuggling into her. 

“Merry Christmas my Queen.” Regina smiles as Emma kisses her sweetly. “I love you Regina.” 

A throat clearing pulls them from their moment. 

“Oh we love you too Queenie.” Regina says mockingly.

“Oh please, I don’t need that but you two do need to get back to your family if you can salvage your holiday and I, well I need to go home.” 

The Queen dresses herself quickly with her magic and walks to the other side of the bed. She leans into Regina’s ear and whispers with a smirk. 

“Maybe next time I will get to fuck you.” 

Regina smirks back. “Right back at ya Queenie.” 

Emma jolts up a bit at that. “Next time?” 

The two Regina’s share a glance and raise an eyebrow. “Perhaps.” 

Emma smiles mischievously. “Merry Christmas to me.” 

The Queen laughs as she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. 

“Alright call your Mother we need to get back to Christmas with our son and your family.” 

Emma whines wanting to spend more time cuddling. “If I have to.” She jokes. 

She calls her parents to come back and finish Christmas as she gets herself dressed. So far this has been the best Christmas ever and it’s only going to get better once their son comes back and they can all be together as a family without hiding and she can’t stop smiling. Neither can Regina, but she would never tell anyone why.


End file.
